kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag Race
Drag Race is a Stadium Arena in the City Trial mode of Kirby Air Ride. There are four different Drag Race tracks in total. Finishing one of these tracks on a particular Air Ride Machine under a certain time limit unlocks the next track by checking off a box in the City Trial Checklist. Objective Drag Races are essentially very straight and narrow Air Ride courses, and the objective is to simply finish first. There are opportunities to KO opponents before they reach the finish line, as Copy Chance Wheels appear on the path, but these do not arise often and is often not desirable unless using the Shadow Star or Hydra in particular. Strategy Primary Statistics * Top Speed * Boost (especially Formula Star, except for Swerve Star) * Glide (except for Hydra) * Weight (negative) (except for Hydra) Secondary Statistics * Charge (especially Hydra and Rocket Star) A quick and clean straight run means only a few attributes actually matter in the arena itself - all of them decide how long it takes for the machine to actually reach its top speed, be it on the ground or in the air. A few arenas have panels that send the machine into the air, or actually have ramps to do the same, and having a good glide ability will allow the machine to avoid other racers and hazards. Courses Drag Race 1 This course is very similar in design to the underwater section of Checker Knights. There are two to three Copy Chance Wheels and numerous boost pads scattered along the track. Formula Star, Turbo Star, and Swerve Star are most recommended, the former two better off with a few Charge and Boost patches. Rocket Star has the best development in this course, because it will get a very high speed within Boost pads, ending the course at 10 or 9 seconds. Drag Race 2 Drag Race 2 is similar in design to the above-water portions of Checker Knights. This Drag Race features Boost Fields before a path that diverges into two slim paths early in the race that gently curve for a short time around a large spinning block. The path then ends for a short time, forcing the racers to ride two Grind Rails that move left and right slowly. After this, two ramps appear before the finish of the race. Drag Race 3 Drag Race 3 is also similar in design to the above-water portions of Checker Knights. Early in the race, two walls appear that obstruct the left and right sides of the path in different places. Four Switch Panels appear before this; pushing them causes the walls to disappear. After this, three short walls with small openings between them cause the path to split. The path will then grow thinner and then open up to two Boost Fields and a large ramp. The finish is reached after passing some boost pads and Spin Panels. Drag Race 4 Drag Race 4's design is also based on the above-water portions of Checker Knights. This race features a long ramp at the beginning that can be either passed or rode on. After some Spin Panels, racers will have to go through a thinner path and then a stretch where the path's middle portion is beneath the two sides of the path. Nearing the race's finish, Spin Panels and boost pads can be activated. Trivia *The music for the Stadium was remixed as the mid-boss theme of the extra stages in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The Japanese name, ゼロヨンアタック (Zero Yon Atakku), is named after Zero-Yon, the native Japanese name for a 400-meter drag race. Category:Stadiums Category:Levels in Kirby Air Ride Category:Levels Category:Metal Category:Castle